Old/List of words/1
Список неполный: некоторые слова пропущены, а некоторые ещё в разработке, поэтому не добавлены, а до третих не дошли руки. Здешний перевод может быть устаревшим. Abbreviations *PPP = Past Passive Participle *PS-E = Proto-Slavic (Early) *PS-L = Proto-Slavic (Late) *Verb infinitive ending: ' = tė List of words #aga — ?; agoda — ?; #agnę :→ agnę — lamb; #aio (Э: *ayom) — egg; aiat — ovate, egg-shaped; ajn? — oval; #(a probably is secondary: o → ō = a) apa — ?; apė' — ?; apin — ?; neapin (Э: compare Latin in-opīnus "неожиданный") — sudden; #az — I #azi — goat; azino (..?) — goatskin #baxa' (интенсив: baxuta') — (Э: "стучать, ударять" → "хвастать"); #bag', baga' (:: bake) — ?; bagɛ', bagė' — ?; #bog — wealth?; bogat — wealthy?; ... #clev*'?, clě*'? — ?; clevo → clovo — (D: word); clɛva ?→? clava — (D: glory, fame); clǒ' — (D: to be called); clǒs — (D: hearing, rumour); clǒsɛ'?, clǒsia'? — (D: to listen); clǒsa' — (D: to listen); clysɛ'?, clysia'? — (D: to hear); #cǫk — (D: bough, knot (in wood), splinter); #cȯm? — home #cȯno — hay #cęto (cimto, dcimto → cumto - need to be rechecked), cuto? — hundred #ci — this #cird/cirdi?, cirdiko? — heart #cirseni — hornet #cova' — to shove; cǒnǫ' — to shove,thrust; #cǫk — bough, knot (in wood), splinter #cvȯt — light?; cvȯtil — light?; #dergn — (D: cornel, dogwood); #dom — house #dȯti — ? #dusdiu? — rain #elėto — (Э: "кишка, кишки → колбаса"); #elboda ?→? olboda, elbeda — ?; #ět*'? — to feel?; otětė' — ?; otětia' — ? #gena — woman, wife?/? #deciov?, dexiov? (*deševъ) — дешёвый??? #decsė' (Э: *deḱs- "принимать и т.п.") — ?; decsin, decn? — правый?; deciu? — страна?; #dėgia — колючая?; digėka — ? #dėv — ? #děb? — глубокий; děba' — делать глубоким?, долбить?; #dini — day; dinisi, sedine — today; tudini — week; #dubno — bottom; dubri — ?; dubr? — ?; ...? #ė' — to go #geg' — ?; izgeg' — ?; #gelɛzo — iron; gelɛzn — iron; #gė' — to live; gėv — alive, ...?; gėvota? — life; gėr — ?; gȯu — ? #gold — hunger; gildɛ' — ? #gols — voice; golgol — speech, word #gord — enclosure?; girdi — ?; zord — hay-stack?; zerdmę — ? #gorie, gori — ? #gorgor — ? #gorn, gorno — ? (С: стих; З: колокольный звон по умершем; фраза, изречение; пауза, перерыв; биение пульса; речь, разговор; рассказ, сказка, повесть, слух; пословица;; grnati - взывать, хвалить; gar- - похвала) #gors — pea, peas; gorsov — pease; gorsoviske — pease field?; gorsor — ? #gor-ǒp, gor-ǒpa — ?; #gov*('), gǒ*(') (*gʷow- звукоп.) — ?; gǒtorė' — ?; govor — говорить невнятно, в нос? гнусавить?; #gov*('), gǒ*(') — (*gʷow- "крупный рогатый скот" или ?"нечистоты, экскременты"?); govɛdo — ?; govino — (Э: первонач. название коровьего помёта, навоза); govinɛn — ?; #gǫd' — гудеть? // играть (на струнном музыкальном инструменте, на гуслях, на скрипке) #gǫgna', gǫgnė' (звукоп., редупл. первонач. ономатопеи gn) — ?; #gǫsi (*ǵʰans- "гусь"); gǫser (*ǵʰans-er- "гусак"); gǫsę — гусёнок #grana ... — ?; grono, grona — ?; #graia' (звукоп.) — ?; graka' — ?; ... #greb' — ?; grebutɛ' / grebutė' ~(стар интесив) — "скрести, копать" > "ощущать заботу, беспокойство, отвращение"; greblo, grebulo — ? #grom (*gʰrom- звукоп.) — ?; #grosd, grosdi — ?; #grǫz-sn / grǫz-sna — ?; #iǒ(ge) — already #iǒg — South, south wind #iǒsa — broth, soup #iǒn — young #iu(de) — where? #iu(ge) — ? #iukra, iukro — roe, spawm; calf (anatomy) #iugo — yoke #jst — true, genuine; ȯsn? — ? #kania (Э: звукоп., PIE *kōnyā,) — ? (название птицы по издаваемому ею писку); Kaniov — ? (город, прозвище); #kazė' (каузатив) — (Э:12:021: "портить"); #kekurda, kekurta — ?; kekurta' — ?; #keliadi — (D: servants) #kelovȯk — human? #kel*' (Э: *kel- синкритич. празначение "колоить, бить; поднимать(ся), возвышаться; расти") — ?; kelo — ?; keln — ?; kiln — ?; {kelɛno/kelȯno} — ?; keliǒsti? — ?; kelomyia — ?; kolomyia — ?; kelopek, kelopok — ?; #... kilp, kilpuk — ?; #kerda, kerd — (D: file, herd); kerdė' — (D: -); #kep — ?; kepik? — (Э: ... > "головной убор"); ... #kě' — (Э:12:015: "слышать, чувствовать, обонять"); #kɛs — (D: time); #kɛka', keka' — (D: to wait, await, expect) #ko-: #* kovirka' — ?; #* kovirta', kovirtɛ' — ?; #* kovort — ?; #* koverdė — ?; #* kovėtila' (vėtil) — ?; #* koverzslo (verz') — ?; #* kovɛiė/kovȯiė — место между бровей?; #* kovęza — ?; kovėra' — ?; #kǫ-: #* kǫtvor / kǫtvora (tvorė') (Э: "создание, тварь" → "название живого существа с отрицательным оттенком (:: комар, жаба)"). See also potvor / potvora (Э:12:075: "чудовище, гадина") #* kǫtorė' / kǫtrė' (пейоративная приставка kǫ- + torė') (Э:12:074: "направлять(ся) неверно, по неправильному пути" → о молчаливом поведениИ, разврате, ...) #* kǫkurika (kuri) — (:: "почки на деревьях; (низкий) кустарник; мелколесье"); #kol' — to stab, sting; kol — stake; kul — fang, tusk; kols — ear, spike #kolkol — ?; kolkol →(диссимиляция, до метатезы плавных) kǫkol — ?; kǫkoliu — (Э: "колоколообразный, колокольный, связанный с колоколом"); #kopa' — to dig; kopje — spear, lance #kora — bark #korpa (*(s)kerp-, -p- - суф. производного имени) — (рубец, оспина, жаба, бородавка); #koter → kotor — ?; #koza, oza? — she-goat; kozia (skora)? — goatskin?; kozjo rog / kozjorog? — Capricorn; #kǒ' (Э: PIE *kow- "бить") →(тематизация) kova' — to forge; kǒznia — smithy; kyiu — stick, club; Kyiov?; nakov, nakova — (Э:12:011: "наковальня"); koǒluk (ǒl or root of ǒlėka, -uk) — ?; #kǒka' — to cuckoo #kǒp — heap, mound #kǒr — cock #kǫd' (интенсив: kǫdsa') — (D: to bite); kǫduk — кусок?; kǫds — (D: piece); #kǫpa' (...: kǫpnǫ') — ?; kǫpav — ?, kǫpava — ? (Э:12:061: "белый; красивый; красавица" - от ритуального употребления производящего глагола); #kǫt — (D: ...) (Э: первон. PPP "внутрений, или вогнутый угол"). See also ǫgl (Э: "внешний, выпуклый угол"); kǫtia? — (Э: ...); #krȧiu / kraju? — ?; krȧėna? (krȧėna zemia) — borderland?; #krad' — to steal #krasa — beauty?; krasin — beautiful? #krɛp — strong #krɛslo — chair #krėdlo — wing #krėk — cry, shout #krė' — to buy; krėtnǫ' — to buy, take, pay #kroiė' — to cut #krǫg — circle #krǒs — chunk; krusa — lump #krǒk — raven #kry — blood #kry' — to cover, hide #kusi? — lot, fate #kvėt'? — to bloom, blossom; kvȯt? — flower #ku?, kuto — who; ki?, kito — what #kyda' — to throw, fling; kydnǫ' — to throw, fling #lasska' — to flatter, caress; lasska — ?; las — greedy; #led — ice #lěbė'? — to love; lěby — love #lědi — ? #lěxa'? — (Э: "ударять"); #lėb — thin #lėga (PIE *(s)ley-g-) — (Э: "слюна") #lėko?, liko? — (D: cheek, face) #lėx (lėks) — superfluous, incorrect; otlȯk, otulȯk? — remainder; #lėza' — to lick #lęk' (Э: "бояться, страшиться", "гнуть, сгибать"); lękota (Э: "неровный, вытянутый кусок земли > болото") #lɛs — forest, wood(s) #lɛto — summer #lin — flax; linɛn — flaxen, linen #lȯxa — strip of land, bed #lȯv — left #lǒb — bast #lǒd — crazy #lǒkė' — ?, torch; lǒki? — ray, torch #lǒxna (lǒksna) — moon #lub — skull #lyko — bast #liga — possibility?; liguk, lig? — light, easy #lipnǫ' — to stick #mal, mɛl — small, little #maza' — to smear, anoint; mazi, maz — grease, ointment; mazslo? — oil, butter; mazti — ointment #mel' — (D: to grind, mill); mlėn — (D: pancake); molt — (D: hammer); #mer' — to die; mirt — dead; mirti — death; mirtin — mortal; sumirti — natural death; mor — (D: plague); #met' — (D: to throw, sweep), meta' — (D: to throw); mota' — (D: to wind) #mɛ'? — (D: to measure); mɛra — (D: measure); mɛrė'? — (D: to measure); #mę' — (D: to compress, crumple, scutch); #...; męti — thought?; #mėga' — (D: to blink); mėg' — (D: blink, moment); #mėia' — (D: to pass); mėnǫ' — (D: to pass); #mėl — (D: sweet, dear); #mėr — (D: peace, world); #mėzia', mizɛ' — (D: -); # ...; morz — (D: frost); #modlė' — (D: to pray); modla' — (D: idol); #mog' — (D: to be able); mogti — (D: power); #mold — (D: young); #mora — (D: nightly spirit, nightmare); #morie, mori — sea #mosg — (D: marrow, brain); mosgɛn — (D: -); mosgeni — (D: brain); #motrė', mot*'? — (D: to look at, watch); #mǫdr — (D: wise); #mǫgiu? — man? #mǫkė' — (D: to torment, torture); #mȯcė — (D: to mix, knead) #mȯs — bag (made from skin) #mȯtto? — place? #mǒr — ?; #* mǒrė' — (Э: "темнить, делать чёрным, тёмным"); #mǒsa — (D: ?), musa — (D: -); #mukɛ' — (D: -); muknǫ' — (D: to move); #mudɛ' — (D: -); mudili — (D: -); mudilin — (D: -); ; mǒdė' — (D: ?); #muldnj?, muldnė? — (D: lightning); #mulva (Э: первонач. значение корня "шуметь, громко разговаривать, громкий говор") — (D: speech); #* mulvė' — (D: to speak, say); #* See also: *mulm-, *murm, *burm- #muma' — (D: to stammer); #munog, mnog? — (D: much, many); #murmė' — (D: to mumble, grumble); murmra'/murmura' — (D: to mumble, grumble); #musa (Э: расширение на -a PIE *mus- "муха") — муха?. See also mǒsa, mysi; #musga, musg — (D: -); musgɛ', musgė' — (D: -); #my' — (D: wash); mydlo — (D: soap); #mysi — (D: mouse); #nag — naked, nude #nebo — sky? #nisdo — nest #nokti — night #nov — new #oci — axis, axle? #ocr — sharp; ocera → ecera — ?; #odr — bed? #ol — beer? #oldė?, olda? — boat #onǒtia — footwear?; jzǒ' — ?; obǒ' — to put on footwear; obovi — ? #opsa — aspen #ora' — to plough; ordlo — plough #oril — eagle #orȯs — nut #otver', otuver'? — to open #ovi, ovika? — sheep; ovin — ram; oviz, oviza? — oats; #ǫsra — dawn? #ǫt- — ?; ǫtil — ?; #ǫtro — inside?; ǫtroba — entrails?; ǫtri — inside, within #pek' — ?, pokt — ? #peln — captivity?; #piln — full; napilnė' — to fill; #pica' — to write?; pic — dog?; picr — ? #pisda — vulva; #pledmę — ?; plod — ?; #polɛ' (кауз. palė') — ?; polmę — ?; +полымя, полено, пепел, ~pala (Ч: ~~"тонкий ствол (ветка), отделённый от дерево, со снятой корой, очищенный от побегов, опалённый на огне (костре)" или просто "обугленное тонкое полено", или даже "один из двух брусков дерева, путём трения которых добывался огонь") #porpor — ? #poti? — master, host, husband???; gostipoti? — hospitable host?; potibɛga? — divorced wife #prėiateliu, prėiatel? — friend? #prost — прямо стоящий, прямой > простой #puta — bird? #rek' — ?; ǒrok — agreement (договорённость, уговор); otrok — (Ч: "не говорящий" в смысле "не имеющий права речи, права голоса в жизни рода или племени") (V: "не имеющий права говорить") #rɛt' — ?; obrɛt'? — to find; surɛt'? — to encounter; #scėia'/cėia' — сиять?; scȯni/cȯni, scoia/cȯia?? — shadow #sɛk', sek'? — to cut?; sekyra — axe? #sɛ' : sɛia' — to sow; sɛmę — seed; #sė- — соединять, связывать; sėdlo — петля?; sėla — "соединение", "связь" > "множество" > strenght, force (сила) #sėto — sieve #sika' — to piss #sirebro — silver; #sirp — серп?; #skėt — shield; #skom- — ?; skem- — ? #skora — hide, skin? #skreb', skroba' (итератив skrɛba', skraba') — ?; #slab, slob? — (D: weak); #slėzi — ?; #smja' — (D: to laugh); smȯs — (D: laughter, laugh); #smirdɛ' — (D: to stink); smord — (D: stench); #snȯg, snig? — (D: snow); #snǒ' — (D: to warp); obsnova — (D: base, foundation); #sokė' — to indicate, accuse; #solduk — sugary?; soldti — ?; #soln — salt, salty, salted; #solp — rapid, waterfall; #soli — salt; #spɛ' — (D: to advance, ripen, hurry); spɛx? — (D: haste); ... #srǒia — ?; osrov — island? #sta' — to stand, become; stati — ?; stado — herd, flock; staia — стойло, стоянка??; stal — ?; stam — ?; stan — ?; star — большой? -> old?; stavė' — to place, put; stav — состояние?; stoia' — to stand; stol — table; #sterg' — ?; storgiu? — ?; #stila' — "расширять", "простирать", "раскладывать"??? #stirvi : stirvo??, stir? — ?; #stȯna — "нагромождение (камней)", "глыба", "утёс", ...??? #страдать — ?; stradti — ?; #strɛla — arrow?:: strɛlia', strɛlė' — ?; #stroj — ~"нечто застланное, подготовленное (для стояния)", "утоптанный/засыпанный пол", ... -> ? ??:: stroiė' — "готовить", "подготавливать", "устраивать" -> "воздвигать"; #stulb : stulb — столб? #suca' — to suck #sudorv — healthy; sudorvje? — health; #sula' (итератив syla') — to send; #suln?, sulniko — sun #sumɛ' — to dare #supa' — to sleep; supn — sleep, dream; #svoiu — own?; svɛb?, svɛbi? — ?; sveboda?, svɛboda? → svoboda — ? → freedom; #syt, sot?, sat? — satiated, full #taiė', ta'? — (D: to hide, conceal); tati — (D: thief); #tavė' — ?; nedotavi — "недокормленный" > "глупый, умственно отсталый" #tek' — (D: to flow, run); tek — (D: course); tok — (D: ?); #ten*' — (D: to stretch); teneto — (D: net, snare); #tep*' — (D: to be hot); tepl — (D: warm); topė' — (D: ?); #tep' — (D: to beat); #ter' — (D: to rub); #tetca' — (D: to hew); tetc — (D: timber); tetcdlo, tetcdla — (D: adze); #ved' — (D: to lead, conduct); vodė' — (D: ?); #vek*' — (Ч: говорить); vekti — thing?; #ver' — ?; #verg' — (D: to throw); virgnǫ' — (D: ?); #verz*' — ?; verzslo — (D: -); otuverz' — (D: ?); povorz, pavorz — (D: ?); #vez' — (D: to cart, lead, convey); vezslo — (D:oar); vozė' — (D: ?); voz — (D: ?); #vɛra — trust?; faith, belief (доверие; вера); vɛr? — true (истинный); #vėdɛ' — (D: to see); vėd — (D: sight, view, appearance); vȯdɛ' — (D: to know); #vėk-/vȯk- — "проявлять силу", "применять силу"; vȯk — "проявление силы", "сила" > "жизненная сила", "жизнеспособность" > "здоровье" > "долгая жизнь", "продолжительность жизни человека" > "столетие", "неопределённо продолжительное время", "эпоха" #vė*sɛ', vė*sɛ'? — ?; vė*suk'? — anatomy; vȯ*sė'? — ?; vȯ*sia'? — ?; #vɛia', vɛ'? — (D: to blow wind, winnow); vɛtr? — (D: wind); #vici — (D: village); #vidova — (D: widow); #..., vilguk — (D: moist); #vilk, vulk? — (D: wolf); #vilna, vulna? — (D: wool); #vilna, vulna? — (D: wave); #virg*' — ?; rǫga' — ?; #virm/virmi?? — worm; #virg*', vurg*'? — ?; vir*sia??? — (D: fishing-basket, fishing-trap made of osiers); ver*s, ver*sk — (D: heather); #virpa' — ?; izvirpa' — ?; #virs — (D: top, upper part); #virtɛ' — (D: to turn); verteno — (D: spindle); vertmę — (D: time); vorta — (D: ?); vortė' — (D: ?); virtta?, virttva? — (D: row, line, age, kind); #visi?, vis? (< viso/visu?) — (D: village); #vode — water; ydra/vudra — aquatic? -> otter; vedr — ?; #vobsa, vopsa — wasp #voldɛ' — ?; voldti — ? #vȯniko — crown (венец)?; #vǫds — moustache? #ypsok — (D: high, tall); ypsi — (D: height); #yr* (Э: *ūr-, cf. Old Norse ūr, Old Prussian wurs) — ?; izyrė' — ?; #xėb'? (xėba'?, xėbė'?) — ?; #xorb, xorbr? (Э: *(s)kor-bʰ- <: *(s)ker- "резать, сечь") — ?; #xorna — (Э: "пища, питание, корм"); xornė' — (Э: "кормить, питать" → "беречь, хранить"); #xǒiu (ksǒiu ?<-? skǒiu) — prick?; xvoia (...) — ?; #xǒb', skǒb(a)' (Э: *skub-) — ?; xǒba' — ?; xyba' (Э: итератив-дуратив с продл. степ. корн. вокализма) — ?; #zolto — gold Different reconstructions # *mostъ: (D: mosdt? "bridge") # *jьmę: jmę?, inmę / ęmę? (Э:09:24: PIE *en-men-, *ono-men- / *ano-men- "вложенное", "возложенное" → "имя") — name Two roots #lopoǒs (Э: compare Latin lepus/leporis "заяц" (*lep-ōus-)) — hare; #bosonog — barefoot; #-okъ (Э: продолжает, возможно, полнозначную основу PIE *okʷ- "вид, зрение"): #* daliok: *delekъ ←: root (:: *dalje, *dalь) #* xėrok: *širokъ #* vėdok: *vidokъ #* ypsok: *vysokъ #** See also vobsa / vopsa Phrases #izd3' ęmę — to give a name #* (Э: *jьzděti: "вы-ставить, вы-ложить, из-влечь (имя)" - причём значения "facere" и "dicere" нейтрализуются) Family, people #ot, otiko? — father; tata — dad, daddy; #*otikėm, otėm? — stepfather #*otikistvo, otistvo? — fatherland #matė — mother; mama — mom? #duktė — daughter #syn — son #dɛti — ?; kędo — ? #baba — ?; #dɛd? — ?; #teta — ?; #dada — ?; #svecr — ?, svecry — ? #svat — ?; svatiba — wedding?; #snusa, snus? — daughter-in-law #bratr — brother #*pobratrėm, bratrėm? — stepbrother? #sesra, svesra? — sister #*posesrėma, posvesrėma?, sesrėma, svesrėma? — stepsister? #genėma? — concubine? #moma — (девушка, девица; невеста; незамужняя женшина; девственница; деревенская девушка (в отличие от городской барышни); выросшая девочка; взрослая девушка; молодая замужняя женщина; незамужняя молодая особа; ...) Time *dini — day **dinisi, sedine / segodine? — today *tudini — week (literally ~"same day") *#ponedɛluk? — Monday (literally ~"day after Sunday"?) *#vitoruk / vutoruk — Tuesday *#serda — Wednesday *#ketvirtuk — Thursday *#pętuk — Friday *#sobota?? / sǫbota?? — Saturday *#nedɛlia — Sunday *mɛnsęko, mɛnsę?, mɛns? — moon, month ** (Ч1-154: год в Древней Руси до конца 15 века начинался с марта) *# ... *vet?; ɛro, ɛra, ɛr??? — year; vetus "old, ancient"? *#vesna, vesra? — spring *#lɛto — summer; babje lɛto? — Indian summer *#eseni — autumn *#zėma — winter Verb forms Past passive participles (PPPs): * kǒ' = kov' :→ koven; (после расширения тематизации) kov'a'' :→ kovan (action: kovanjo; ?: kovanik) * kǫdsa' :→ kǫdsan (action: kǫdsanjo;); * kǫpa' :→ kǫpan (action: kǫpanjo;); ...: * kǒ' = kov' :→ koveli, kovela; kov'a'' :→ kovali???, kovala??? Интерфиксы для устранения зияния: #v: *kraja'v'''ati (в стяжении - формы типа польск. *krawać) #v: (PS-L) *čuiti → *ču'v'''iti (каузатив на -iti) ←: *čuti #* (PS-E) *čeviti ← *kewītēy — до проявлений тенденции к открытости слога (монофтонгизации дифтонгов, метатезы плавных и других) Adverbs #amo — ?; #kamo — ?; #koguda, kogudy, koda — when; (+conj: iude) #kude — where #kǫda, kǫdɛ? — where, whither #nynȯ, ny? — now #tamo — ?; Pronouns #ak; aka; ako — (D: such as) #iu; ia; io — he; she; it; #kak; kaka; kako — (D: what (kind of)) #tak; taka; tako — such? #tu; ta; to — that #ci < cu?; ca; ce < co? — this Table: verb 2 Adj-comp-adv *dalio (Э: *dalje: PIE *-yos → *-je) — adjective comparative **вторичное наслаивание этого форманта (*-je+*-je) :: Russian да́лее Colors *rȯds — ?; *rydiu? — ginger?; *rudiav? — rusty?; *zolt — gold; *kȯd, kȯu? — hoar?; *xurt? — ?; mǒxurt? — ?; Anatomy #dolni — palm; #kelo — forehead; #oko — eye; #*okuno — window #palik? — thumb; #skorni?, skorniu? — temple #vė*suk'? — (Ч: свисающая с головы прядь волос ?) Prefixes #iz- "вы-, из-, наружу" (Э:09:103): #ka- "?" (*kъjь): *dybati :→ *kadybati #mo- / ma- "?": #* *klěn- (*klenь, *klěnь) → *moklěnъ #*kurk > mokurk #*nog- (noga) :→ monog (adj) Междометия #lělė, lělě — при укачивании и убаюкивании ребёнка; #lě, lělě — (Э: побудительное междометие (звукоп.)); #* lělia' — мочиться, писать, лить; Звукоподражания #kěka' — (:: бить, ударять, колотить, хлопать, толочь, дробить, стучать, тюкать, выколачивать, выбивать, обивать (семечки подсолнечника, кукурузу), вымолачивать (рожь), забавлять дитя, подбрасывая на руке); #mǒma (Э: экспрессивное, повтор (редупликация) согласного) — (Э: "невнятно бормочущее"?); Экспрессивные #Extension x: *čuti :→ *čuxati #Verb: *čuka → *čuga :→ *čugati (Э: "виднеться, торчать, выдаваться" → "поджидать", "выглядывать" и т.п.) Suffixes #-aiu? "? (noun)": *kǫsiti :→ *kǫšajь #-ak "?": *kǫsati :→ *kǫsakъ / *kǫsaka #-eši (...) "?": *mokrъ :→ *mokrešь #-ėst "? (adj)": *kamen- (*kamy) :→ *kamenistъ #-ėt "? (adj)": *kamen- (*kamy) :→ *kamenitъ #-ėzna (...) "?": lėbėzna, lėbovėzna #-ėzni (...) "?": #-ěxa "?": ? :→ *moždžuxa #-ęg?, -ęga "?": *moltiti :→ *moltęgъ?, *moltęga #-do? "?": stado (< sta'), kědo, birdo "холм; возвышенность", kędo (< kę'?) #-k, -ko? "?": *liti "формовать льём" :→ *likъ, *lice "лицо, образ, облик" (:: вылитый отец); *obliti :→ *oblikъ; *elъ "название горечи" :→ *elъkъ #-k "?": *kamy :→ *kamykъ, *polmy :→ *polmykъ, *remy :→ *remykъ #-mę "? (noun)": *kǫsati :→ *kǫsmę #-na "?": *ljuljati :→ *ljuljana #-oba "?": *mъdьlъ :→ *mъdьloba; #-ok "?": *lędo, *lęda :→ *lędok "растение, произростающее на полях", #-os "?": *mok- (*močiti, *moknǫti, *mokrъ) :→ mokos #-oši (...) "?": *mokrъ :→ *mokrošь #-ot? "? (звукоподражательный)": skrobot, хохот, шёпот, kekot #-ota, -oti: lęgota, lęgoti; #-ȯna/-ɛna "?": *kǫpa :→ *kǫpěna #-ǒga "?": *kalъ :→ *kaluga #-ǒxa "?": *mokrъ :→ *mokruxa #-ǒxiu, -ǒxia (*-uxa + -j-) "?": *mokrъ :→ *mokrušь, *mokruša #-ǒp, -ǒpa "?": *kora :→ *korupъ / *koruba (озвончен); *gorupъ / *gorupa #-ǒsia? "?": *kora :→ *koruša #-ǒza "?": *kora :→ *koruza #-sto, -ėsto "?": PIE *monī "шея" :→ *monisto #-ynei "?": *mokrъ :→ *mokryni #-yši (...) "?": *mokrъ :→ *mokryšь #-yt, -yta "? (noun)": mog' :→ mogyt, mogyta #-i "adj": *korva :→ *korvьjь #-iak "?": *mǫčьnъ :→ *mǫčьnjakъ; #-ik, -iko, -ika? "?": lędik, lędiko; *lęga :→ *lęžьka; *dervo :→ *dervьce; #-iak "?": *mǫčьnъ :→ *mǫčьnjakъ; #-iniu "?": *mǫčiti or *mǫka :→ *mǫčьnjь; #-izia?, -igia? "?": *ljubiti or *ljubъ :→ *ljubьža #-ɛnėn, -ianėn "житель, племя": #-ɛnėn, -ianėn "?": *kličь :→ *kličaninъ (произведено не от названия места) #-ɛnėn, -ianėn "житель, племя": *ljudъ / *ljudь / *ljudьje :→ *ljuděninъ / *ljudjaninъ #Имя деятеля: #* -ak "?": *lipati :→ *lipakъ "?" (:: человек, вмешивающийся в чужой разговор, пьяный, пристающий к окружающим); *ležati :→ *ležakъ "любитель полежать"; *xoditi :→ *xodakъ "?"; #* -iar / -iari: *mǫka :→ *mǫčarъ / *mǫčarь (:: "тот, кто продаёт муку", "вид мучного жука") #* -kiu?/-akiu?: *kovati :→ *kovačь #* -kiu? "nomen agentis": *ljuljati :→ *ljuljačь #* -li/-ali: *kovati :→ *kovalь #* -ri/-ari: *kovati :→ *kovarь #* -ǒn: *kradti (→ *krasti) :→ *kradunъ; *lizati :→ *lizunъ; #* -ik, -ika: *kradti (→ *krasti) :→ *kradьcь, *kradьca #* -ik "агентивн.": *ljutъ :→ *ljutьcь (субстантивация) #* -ika: *lęgti "высиживать (птенцом)" :→ *lęžьka #* -ɛiu?: *kradti (→ *krasti) :→ *kradějь #* -ɛia?: *muliti :→ *mulěja #** -ɛia? "?": *lęgti "высиживать птенцов" :→ *lęžaja "высиживающая (птенцов) наседка"; *verěja; *ěstěja; ... #** -ɛia? "?": *ljuljati "баюкать, укачивать" :→ *ljulěja "медлительный человек, недотёпа" #* -teli: *mǫčiti :→ *mǫčitelь #Название орудия: #* -dlo/-adlo: *kovati :→ *kovadlo #* -lo "Nomen instrumenti": *legti (present *legǫ) :→ *lęglo #Название лица: #* -an: *krajь :→ *krajanъ "живущий на краю (:: деревни, села)" #* -ɛn, -ian: *ezero :→ *ezerjanъ / *ezerěnъ "озёрный житель, живущий у озера, живущий близ озера" #* -ɛnėn (-ɛn-ėn) "название (имя) лица по действию": *mъlviti :→ *mъlvěninъ (:: *slověninъ and *slovǫ, *sluti) #* -ik, -ika: *ljubiti or *ljubъ :→ *ljubьca, *ljubьcь #* -inėk: *ljubiti :→ *ljubьnikъ #Имя действия: #* -iba: *kradti (→ *krasti) :→ *kradьba #* -jo "+nomen actionis": *krajati →(PPP) *krajanъ :→ *krajanьje #* -njo "nomen actionis": *ljutovati :→ *ljutovanьje #* -njo "название действия": *lobъzati :→ *lobъzanьje #* -anjo "имя действия": *lizati :→ *lizanьje; #* -enjo "название действия": *mogti :→ *moženьje #?: #* -(a)n "метафоризованное, nomen attributivum": *lipati :→ *lipanъ; *bujati :→ *bujanъ; #* -eziu?, -egi?, -egiu? "?": *kradti (→ *krasti) :→ *kradežь #Уменьшительное: #* -uk: *kǫtъ :→ *kǫtъkъ; *kǫsъ :→ *kǫsъkъ; *ljudъ / *ljudь :→ *ljudъkъ #* -ik: *kǫtъ :→ *kǫtьcь; *mozolь :→ *mozolьcь #* -ika: *mǫka :→ *mǫčьka; #* -ėka: *mǫka :→ *mǫčica #Увеличительное: #* -ėske: *ljudъ / *ljudь :→ *ljudišče #Собирательное: #* -ari "?": *lipa :→ *liparь; #* -ak "?": *lipa :→ *lipakъ; #* -ana "?": *lipa :→ *lipana "липы" апеллатив ~"место, поросшее липами, липовая; роща"; *polje :→ *poljana "?"; #* -ėske: *mъxovъ :→ *mъxovišče (:: место / болота, поросшее мхом; тунда, где пасутся олени) #* -iadi? "? (собирательный)": keliadi, dėviadi, ... #* -jo "?": *lobozь / *loboza :→ *lobozьje #Единичное: #* -ėna "?": *lobuzъ :→ *lobuzina #Прилагательное: #* -as "? (adj)": modr :→ modras #* -ast "? (adj)": modr :→ modrast #* -en "? (originally PPP)": *ljutiti :→ *ljutenъ "раздражённый → ..." (secondary since without j) #* -l "?": lęk' :→ lękl #* -ilėv "?": *kradti (→ *krasti) :→ *kradьlivъ #* -in "?": *mogti :→ *možьnъ #* -u "adj": *lękti, *lękati :→ *lękъjь #* -v, -ėv "?": *mǫciti :→ *mǫčivъ #Причастие: #* -l "participle": #* -v "PPP": *liti :→ *livъ; #Существительное: #* -eziu?, -egi?, -egiu? "? (м. р.)": *ljutъ :→ *ljutežь #* -ėk, -ėka "?": *ljutъ :→ *ljutika, *ljutikъ #* -ǒiu "?": *ljutъ :→ *ljutujь or субстантивация императивной формы глагола *ljutovati #* -g "?": *lobozъ :→ *lobozgъ #* -iga "?": *muliti :→ *mulьga; #* -og / -ok "?": *murъ :→ *murogъ / *murokъ ~"зелёная, луговая трава, мурава" #* -sl, -sla, -slo "?": *mud- (*moud-) :→ *musla / *muslъ / *muslo; #* -slo "?": *čitti (→ *čisti), *čitati :→ *čitslo (→ *čislo) #-r-: #* -(o)r, -ra "?": *mъxъ :→ *mъx(o)rъ / *mъxra; #* -ari "?": *muxa :→ *muxarь (Э: :: Latin muscārius "относящийся к мухам") #* -er "обозначает существо муж. пола": gǫser "гусак" (< gǫsi "гусь") #* -er "?": kemer/kemera "{ядовитое растение}, {растительный яд}" (*kemer- < *kem- + -er-; see also čębrъ < *kem-r-). #* -eriu / -era "?": *moždžiti :→ *moždžerjь / *moždžera #* -or / -ori "?": *muxa :→ *muxorъ / *muxorь #* -ǒr, -ǒri "?": *lobozъ, *lobъzъ, *lobazъ :→ *loburъ / *loburь #* yra / yriu "?": *motъ or *motati :→ *motyra / *motyrjь #* yriu "?": ? :→ *mozgyrjь (see also *mězgyrjь, *mazgarjь) #-l-: #* -eli / -ili "?": *krgъ, *krǫžiti :→ *krǫželь / *krǫžьlь "верхушка прялки" (see also *kǫdělь/*kǫdelь "пучок волокна, привязанный к *kroželь") #* -ɛli/-ȯli "?": *kǫpati :→ *kǫpělь #* -il, -ila "?": root (: *mъdati, *mъděti) :→ *mъdьla *mъdьlъ; #* -ili: *čuměti :→ *čumьlь #* -oliu, -uliu "?": *mozgъ ("мозг" → "сердцевина") :→ *mozgoljь(?) / *mozgъljь #* -yli "?": *kovati (+специализация: "приспособление ля измерения; ковыляющий человек") :→ *kovylь "гнущаяся, своеобразно качающаяся трава", *motati :→ *motylь #* yliu / yl / yla / ylo "?": *metti (→ *mesti), *motati :→ *motyljь / *motylъ / *motyla / *motylo #-n-: #* -n, -na "?": *mъxъ :→ *mъxna / *mъxnъ #-m-: #* -mę "?": *sěti ~:→ *sěmę; *čitti (→ *čisti) :→ *citmę +→ *čitsmę (→ *čismę) (:: (*skoyt-men- / *skeyt-men-: Lithuanian skaitmuõ skaitmeñs "цифра")) #* -imo "?": *derǫ (present of *dьrati) :→ *derьmo; *pišǫ (present of *pьsati?) :→ *pisьmo; #-t-: #* -(ė)tva, -ėtvo "?": *čuviti :→ *čuvitva / *čuvitvo; #* -tva / -tiba "?": *liti :→ *litva / *litьba; #-u-: #-uk, -uko?, -uka "?": lęduka; *moxuna, *moxynja, *moxura/*moxur, **moxyrjь *melti :→ *molnъ PIE base *lendʰw- + -ь, -o, -a :→ *lędvь, *lędvo, *lędva *libati :→ *libotati *libitъ (